


Possession

by Skeren



Series: Thirty Kisses [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It spirals into something worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Written May of 2005 for Theme: #15 Perfect Blue

He couldn’t think. If he thought, then he’d have to admit to what just happened. That possessive creature with its macabre abilities killing its ‘competition’. A shudder ran down his spine, having nothing to do with the rain that was clouding his glasses and making his breath come up short. The rain was closer to sleet to his senses at the moment, as he still felt the warm splatter of blood, still saw the wicked grin on the face of the person who’d been wearing his body. 

He’d been too in shock to react, to do much of anything as the creature brushed by him, running a bloody finger over his lips as it had slid back into its own form, laughing at his pain… He walked faster, going nowhere, but needing to get away, needing to avoid where his best friend lay dead because he’d come by for their card game.

_“On a date without me? Shame on you. Don’t do that again pup.”_ The cold tones were stuck in his mind, each word having been laden with malicious glee. He didn’t understand what he’d done to draw its attention, but he had, and it seemed that he had to be careful for the sake of his friends. He’d have to put distance between them. 

He peered sightlessly around, eyes seeing nothing. He stayed that way for a while, wandering the streets aimlessly for well over an hour. He only became aware again when it stopped raining, the sudden lack causing him to pause in the middle of the street. Looking up in confusion, he realized there was a hole in the clouds, though it was still raining just outside his reach.

Beyond the storm clouds there was a perfect blue sky.


End file.
